Rekindling
by Thefaultinourstarfish
Summary: One snowy night, two young adults find themselves back in each other's arms.


**A/N:** **Hello! This is my first LoK fanfic, so sorry if the characters are OOC or anything. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

She remembered that the snow was falling slowly.

The street was covered in the fluff as she walked, the snow crunching under her boots. She was thankful for wearing her boots and coat. She didn't know it was going to snow that day, but she would remember those snowflakes for the rest of her life.

She kept herself warm by bending a small flame in the palm of her hand, keeping it close enough to give her a bit of relief from the freezing winter in Republic City.

She remembered walking past the empty stall that typically sold flowers in the spring and summer. He had taken her there once, a long time ago.

Her hands were almost numb due to the fact that she had left her mittens in his apartment. That was over a year ago. She had been so busy that she hadn't bothered to buy new ones still, so her fingers suffered the icy air.

She remembered hearing a voice, his voice. That happened often, so she didn't think anything of it. But it wasn't a voice in her head this time. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't realized that he was nearby.

She turned around to see him, and he wasn't there. Her eyebrows furrowed. She turned back around, expecting to see the nearly empty street. Instead, she ran right into someone-right into _him_.

"Oh! I am so sorry, mis—" He moved his arm out to catch her as she almost toppled backwards.

He stopped talking once he saw her. His entire body stood still. His mouth hung open, unable to from a coherent sentence, a single word. His hand stayed frozen in the air. That terrible lump formed in his throat and he coughed, trying to clear it. He didn't need any emotions today, not _now_.

She watched him as he watched her. His hair, still dark and spiky and perfect, needed to be cut again. His glowing amber eyes had bags under them, probably from lack of sleep. He hadn't shaved in a while either, stubble running across his jaw. He was wearing a different, nicer coat than he usually wore. The red scarf still hung around his neck, a few more stitches in where it must have ripped.

As she took him in, he took her in. Her vibrant blue eyes still shone brightly. Her lips her lips _her lips stop thinking about her lips _were parted as if she had something to say, but she stayed silent. He couldn't help but think about how many times he had felt those very lips with his own. He sucked in a breath.

She was also wearing makeup. That was different. It wasn't much, she wasn't comfortable caked in eyeliner and mascara, but it was enough to accentuate her natural beauty.

Her hair was different. Definitely longer, and it was down and wavy. That was her natural hair. He had always loved it like that.

Her coat was a form-fitting pea coat; navy blue, which she wore a lot. It was strange to see her in this coat, and not her usual big parka. She was never into fashion, so this was different. The buttons were gold, and it looked very nice. She looked very nice. She looked beautiful.

"Korra—" Mako finally let out, his hand returning to his side. She smiled weakly, crossing her arms around her chest in an attempt to warm her hands.

"Hi, Mako." She looked down at her shoes quickly. He glanced at his hands, covered in his fingerless gloves. Even in this weather he still didn't like not wearing them. They were comfortable and he had grown attached. His fingers were starting to feel numb, but he'd bend a flame every so often to keep them from getting frostbite.

Mako was still in shock. So many questions were running through his head. _Why did I have to run into _her? _Why is she here? Where is she heading? Where was I going? Why is there so much tension between us? Why do I want to reach out and hold her close? Why have I still not moved on?_

"H-Hey. It's been quite a while," he tried to smile, to brighten the mood, but to no avail. Korra still looked down at her shoes. She knew if she looked at him too long her mind would give in to her body and she'd do something stupid like kiss him. That, or she'd cry and yell desperately and let him know how she'd been feeling since it happened.

"Yes. It has." Korra glanced up at him, and then looked down again. Her cheeks were red from the harsh cold, but also because she was blushing; both hot and cold, a facial contradiction.

"Uh..I was just heading back to my apartment if uh, you would like to come for some dinner. With Bolin, of course, but uh.." Mako scratched the back of his neck and watched Korra hesitantly. "If you don't want to you don't have to obviously, I just thought it'd be nice to…catch up."

Korra looked at him and tried smiling again. It didn't look genuine, but it was there. She uncrossed her arms and clasped her hands together, rocking back on her heels, contemplating his invitation.

"Well, I was actually about to go back to Air Temple Island. Pema was cooking a big dinner and asked me to join them…" She stood taller, looking at him, watching his face for any emotion. He looked a little dejected, but otherwise was indifferent.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine, maybe another night." Mako smiled, putting his hands into the pockets of his coat. The wind blew ever so lightly, and his scarf flowed with the gale.

"Yeah, maybe another night." Korra shivered, staring out at the water that was to her right. A couple sat on a bench next to the railing, laughing and talking quietly.

Mako watched her with concern flooding his features. Something about the Avatar seemed different, off. She looked weary and tired. Her usual glow and determination was not shining through. She was also shivering. _She's shivering!_ He looked panicked for a split second before he unwrapped the scarf from his neck and cleared his throat.

Korra's attention returned to the firebender, and her eyes softened. Instead of looking surprised, her features showed sadness. When they were together, she wore his scarf more than he did. She had her own scarf, several, but wearing his was more special. It was very comforting for her. Mako enjoyed it too. It looked good on her, and seeing her wear it filled him with pride. That was his girl. At least, she had been.

"Here, please take it." said Mako, holding it out to her. Korra's mouth opened and she put a hand over his, a small smile dancing on her lips.

"I don't need your scarf. I'm fine. Thank you." Mako retracted his hand, clutching the scarf in his hand.

Silence filled the air. Korra watched him, and he watched her. They did not speak. Just smiled a little smile and looked at one another.

"I should get back to my apartment," Mako stated, breaking the silence. Korra nodded lightly, putting her hands in her pockets. She took a step backwards, turning slightly.

"I guess I'll see you around." she said, her smile waning. Mako nodded, a genuine grin crossing his face quickly.

And they started off, going their separate ways.

Korra's mind replayed everything that just happened, regretting every single thing she said and every move she made. She should have touched his arm, tugged on his scarf, pulled him closer. She was already to the end of the street, standing by a street lamp. Her feet were rooted to the concrete. He was probably already gone. What was she doing? Korra turned around, to look down the street.

Mako was still standing where they had spoken, facing her. His scarf was back around his neck, but he had her mittens in his hands. Korra felt a snowflake hit her cheek. She sniffed, the cold weather making her nose runny. Or maybe it was all the emotion she was feeling in that moment.

The Avatar took steps forward, her pace a fast-walk. Mako stumbled forward a few feet before they were face to face, yet again. But this time, they stood much closer. There was less than a foot between the two.

Mako handed her the white mittens, closing her hands over them. He told himself he did it to be friendly, but he just wanted to touch her skin. He wanted to know that she was actually standing before him. This wasn't his imagination.

Korra smiled, letting out a "thank you" that was barely even a whisper. Her vision blurred slightly, and she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, sniffing again. She laughed, and he matched the laughter.

More silence filled the space between the two young adults.

"I'm so—"

"I know—"

They both started to talk at the same, causing the two to laugh again. They stared into one another's eyes. Then the slow pace of their interactions quickened. Mako wrapped his arms around his waist. Korra stood on her toes, snaking her arms around his neck. They held each other tightly, afraid to let go; afraid the other would disappear.

"I missed you, Korra." His words filled her mind and warmed her heart. She hid her face in his shoulder, shutting her eyes. It was so familiar and foreign, being this close. It had been a long time since they had done this.

"I missed you too, Mako." Mako squeezed her tighter, his face in that beautiful hair of hers. The ache in his chest grew; the need to be closer to her increasing. He kissed her head, holding it close to his chest.

After they broke apart, lips found lips. They stood in the middle of the street, snow descending upon them. After fifteen, twenty minutes, they decided to go back to Mako's apartment.

She remembered how important that night was. It was the reason they were now together. It was the spark that started their fire again.

And this time, they were going to keep it going.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! I hope you guys liked it. I want to do more Makorra. So, give me some story or one-shot ideas! I love hearing what "the people" want. So let me know! I love you all!**


End file.
